Beyond
by Bravery0898
Summary: My name is Edward Cullen. I am a completely sane human being, and today, I met an alien. That's not an expression or anything. No, I mean, I literally met an extraterrestrial. In the form of a gorgeous brunette. EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**This plot has infiltrated my mind and won't seem to leave, so clearly, I have to do something about it! **

**For those of you who are reading my other stories, I will be updating! I promise :-)**

**Eeeek...I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Title:** Beyond

**Written by: **Bravery0898

**Summary: **My name is Edward Cullen and today, I met an alien. That's not an expression or anything. No, I mean, I literally met an extraterrestrial. In the form of a gorgeous brunette.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight. I'm only having fun with the characters :)

**Not Beta'd**

* * *

**EPOV**

Today was a rough one. One of the people I counsel had a moment of weakness in which he gave in to his addiction. The guilt he felt over it was apparent in the conversation he had with me.

_I stared at the man who had just admitted one of his biggest mistakes, waiting for him to continue. To explain to me how his moment of weakness made him feel._

_"I'm useless."_

_I internally sighed. I had so much hope for him. He was eighteen years olds for God's sake._

_"Why do you feel that way, Jasper?"_

_He opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then he looked down. The words came pouring out._

_"I can't even go a whole month without using. It's been tempting to go out and find heroine, but I tried so hard to avoid it. And then, the first time I'm put in a situation where there are drugs, I give in. God, it felt so good to just give in. What fucking good am I? I'm hurting the people around me. I'm a terrible person."_

_He shouldn't be putting himself in these situations._

_"You have an addiction," I interrupted. "A disease. It's not something that can be cured overnight. It doesn't make you a terrible person, but only you can control your actions. You can be strong and overcome this. It won't be easy, but it's possible. But you are the only person who can make that choice. I'm not presenting the other choice as an option because you've come to me, willingly, and admitted your problem."_

_Then I asked him the question he needed to be asked. There's always a choice. _

"_Do you want to overcome your addiction?"_

_Without hesitation, he responded, "Of course, I do."_

I shook my head to clear it of the conversation. I needed to learn how to leave work at work. Tanya hated when I got in a mood, so I had headed to the only place that allowed me to find a sense of peace, a meadow that I had stumbled across when my buddy Emmett and I were hiking one day. I had driven quite a while to get here and was strongly considering staying with my parents tonight. Tanya just didn't understand. I had tried to talk to her about it before, but it would put her in a foul mood for the rest of the day. Understandable. My job was depressing. But it could be so rewarding and was definitely worth these…moods.

I walked the mile-long trail that led to the meadow, blanket in hand. I stopped for a second at the two trees that formed an arch and smiled. When Emmett and I had walked this trail years ago, we had walked under this arch. First, we stared at it for a good ten minutes. Then, Emmett cracked a joke that the trees knew we were royalty.

I laughed at the memory and continued walking.

After a good twenty minutes, I finally reached my destination. I set my blanket down and lay down to look up at the sunset. The sky was a mix of reds, oranges, and even purples. I could already hear the music this picture inspired within me. I just wasn't sure when I'd be able to actually find the time to play this song on the piano. My job was exhausting.

Poor Jasper.

I groaned and shut my eyes. I focused on calming myself through my breathing.

_In and out._

_In and out._

_In and…out._

A loud noise that sounded like metal crunching made me shoot up. The sky was black, and I could see the stars.

_Fuck, I fell asleep. Tanya's going to kill me for not letting her know I wasn't coming back to the apartment._

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw it was 9:52 PM. I had slept for almost two hours! A rustling noise made me jump up and drop my phone.

_What the fuck was that? Perfect. I fall asleep and now I'm probably going to get murdered. _

I then remembered the loud noise that had woken me up. I looked around frantically but I couldn't see anything.

And then I heard the footsteps. I whipped around and again saw nothing.

"Who's there?"

_Fuck, I'm an idiot. Now the killer knows I'm here. _

I rolled my eyes. I was being ridiculous. It probably was just an animal.

A large, dangerous animal. I turned back around.

"Holy God!"

A small brown-haired woman was standing before me. And she was naked. I averted my eyes as quickly as possible, but not fast enough. I had seen it all. Every part of her voluptuous body.

Tanya was going to be _pissed._

* * *

**Ahhh...what do you think?**

**-Bravery**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I am so surprised and pleased with the response this story has already received! I'm really excited and am glad that so many people are already interested in this story! You guys are seriously just amazing. I hope I continue to keep your attention!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight! I'm just doing...something with the characters.**

**Not beta'd-I apologize for mistakes I missed or any awkward grammar/phrasing!**

* * *

**Previously...**

_I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw it was 9:52 PM. I had slept for almost two hours! A rustling noise made me jump up and drop my phone._

_What the fuck was that? Perfect. I fall asleep and now I'm probably going to get murdered. _

_I then remembered the loud noise that had woken me up. I looked around frantically but I couldn't see anything._

_And then I heard the footsteps. I whipped around and again saw nothing._

_"Who's there?"_

_Fuck, I'm an idiot. Now the killer knows I'm here. _

_I rolled my eyes. I was being ridiculous. It probably was just an animal._

_A large, dangerous animal. I turned back around._

_"Holy God!"_

_A small brown-haired woman was standing before me. And she was naked. I averted my eyes as quickly as possible, but not fast enough. I had seen it all. Every part of her voluptuous body._

_Tanya was going to be pissed._

* * *

**And without further ado...**

**EPOV**

Shit, something must have happened to this chick.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

She just stared at me. _Naked_. She didn't even try to cover herself. Then she tapped her ear.

"Excuse me," I tried again. "What is your name?"

Nothing. Her nipples were taunting my peripherals. I felt as though I was in some cheap porno. This just didn't happen in real life. She tapped her ear again appearing frustrated.

What the fuck is with that tapping? Did she have a hearing impairment? Did that happen tonight?

_And why in the holy hell is she naked?_

I looked down and then remembered my blanket.

Idiot.

I snatched it up with my phone and cautiously walked over to her. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. I held up the blanket and said, "I'm going to cover you with this blanket because you're naked."

_And it's distracting me._

Relief washed over her face.

"It is quite cold. I am grateful for your generosity," the mysterious woman spoke. She didn't sound thankful at all. "I apologize. My translator was not working, so I could not understand the words you spoke to me."

_Translator?_

"Um, excuse me?"

"I was not able to understand your language," she adjusted the blanket, "because my translator was temporarily dysfunctional."

"What...translator?" I didn't see anything.

She touched right above her ear. "The one that was installed before my arrival."

_Oh no. She's on drugs. What if…what if someone did this to her? _

"What happened to you? What is your name?"

My patient from earlier today popped into my head.

_No. This girl needs your help. Keep focused. _

She stared at me for a good minute, studying me. I decided to take the lead in this conversation.

"My name is Edward Cullen. Why don't you tell me what your name is?"

She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows as though she was reciting a poem.

"My real name cannot be translated from my original language. My Earth name is Isabella. I come from the planet Zynjasvik. I am here to stop a rogue being from destroying your planet."

I was not expecting _that._

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak. She had to be on something. Or something was wrong with her.

Fuck. I came here to get away from this.

"Ma'am—Isabella," _if that was even her name_, "I think we need to get you some help. You're not thinking straight."

She frowned.

"I—I am not certain of what you mean." Her voice is still completely void of emotion. But she _looks_ confused.

"Nothing you're saying makes sense. You're naked. And you think you're from another planet." I felt ridiculous even saying it.

"I am," she stated stubbornly.

"No, you're not." My tone had become patronizing, but I was getting sick of this shit. "Let's get you some medical attention."

She narrowed her eyes and her jaw tensed. She lifted one hand, the other still holding the blanket up. Her eyes drifted past me and to something in the distance.

I heard a loud screeching noise, like metal scraping against metal, from about a hundred feet behind me and whipped around.

A large maple tree was split down the middle almost to the bottom, splinters of wood still floating in the air. All the other trees were still intact, but the one large tree was smoking. It looked as though lightning had struck.

Except the sky was completely clear, and the tree wasn't even on fire.

I turned back to the woman standing there with her hand still in the same place it was before I turned around. She was still concentrating.

Not even looking at me. But her intense gaze softened.

My brain didn't comprehend what had just happened. Maybe_ I_ was on drugs.

Another noise caused me to turn around to look back at the tree. Slowly, the tree began moving back together, the splinters in the air remaining where they were until the tree had almost completely restored itself. Then, the splinters snapped back to place.

The tree and the rest of the forest looked as though it hadn't been disturbed.

I exhaled sharply, not realizing I had been holding my breath. I became slightly light-headed. I turned back to the woman, wide-eyed. She glanced at me with a worried expression on her face.

She took a step toward me with a cautious look in her eye. I took a step back.

"Um, I have to-" I didn't finish.

I took off running.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me hear it!**

**I try to respond to each review (unless your PM is disable or you are a guest).**

**-Bravery**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy with how supportive you all are! I'm having a blast writing this story already and got past some major writer's block. You guys rock as much as Edward Cullen does :-)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight! I'm just changing the character's lives.**

**Not Beta'd**

* * *

**Previously...**

_I heard a loud screeching noise, like metal scraping against metal, from about a hundred feet behind me and whipped around._

_A large maple tree was split down the middle, splinters of wood still floating in the air. All the other trees were still intact, but the one large tree was smoking. It looked as though lightning had struck._

_Except the sky was completely clear, and the tree wasn't even on fire. I turned back to the woman standing there with her hand still in the same place it was before I turned around. She was still concentrating._

_Not even looking at me. But her intense gaze softened._

_My brain didn't comprehend what had just happened. Maybe I was on drugs._

_Another noise caused me to turn around to look back at the tree. Slowly, the tree began moving back together, the splinters in the air remaining where they were until the tree had almost completely restored itself. Then, the splinters snapped back to place._

_The tree and the rest of the forest looked as though it hadn't been disturbed._

_I exhaled sharply, not realizing I had been holding my breath. I turned back to the woman, wide-eyed. She glanced at me with a worried expression on her face._

_She took a step toward me with a cautious look in her eye. I took a step back._

_"Um, I have to-" I didn't finish._

_I took off running._

* * *

**EPOV**

"Stop, please!"

I didn't listen. This was insane. A hot naked lady was blowing up trees and putting them back together. And insisting she was from another planet. I shouldn't have come here. What had been my place of solace had now turned into a place of terrible anxiety.

And I couldn't even _see_ anything. I smacked into branch after branch.

I turned my head to see if she was following, but she was gone. I stopped running and looked around. She was gone.

_Had I just hallucinated? _

I stayed where I was, searching the darkness for any sign of movement.

I felt something touch my shoulder and jumped around with my hands in fists.

Isabella, the alien woman, was standing _very_ close, but at least she was still covered.

"Jesus!" I screeched and fell backwards. I tried to catch myself with my hands, but when I met the ground a stick pierced my skin. I grabbed the stick and used it as a weapon, wincing and dropping it when it brushed the cut. I quickly assessed the damage. Though the wound was small, the blood was dripping from it.

The hot alien was standing over me. I truly thought she may kill me. I squinted and winced at the pain the movement caused. The tree branches I repeatedly ran into must have left some damage.

She knelt next to me, and I was about to back away when she took my injured hand. She placed her hand over the injury and looked into my eyes.

Her eyes were big and brown. Her entire face was stern, but those eyes were soft. Slowly, the pain in my hand ebbed. I looked down to see dried up blood, but no wound. Her hands too had blood on them.

I looked back up, and her eyes were pleading.

"I am not here to cause you harm." She raised her hand to my face and lightly caressed it with her fingertips. The pain there left as well. She had healed me.

"I need your help." Her tone made me believe she demanded my help. Like I didn't have a choice in the matter. But again, her eyes contradicted her voice. She looked hopeful.

"With what?" My voice was shaky.

"We need to stop a," she paused, searching for the word, "man from my planet from destroying your world."

She stood up and held out her hand to me, with the other hand holding up the blanket still. I was no longer concerned with what was under that blanket, but rather what was under her skin.

I looked at her hand for a moment before finally taking it.

"Someone is trying to destroy Earth? How?"

She frowned. "Of that, I am not certain. I know he intends to cause chaos because that is his specialty—"

I started laughing hysterically. This was just becoming more and more insane.

She moved quickly.

I recognized her stance, as I had seen it in many of my patients when they admitted they were using again. Absolute fear. Preparing for some form of an attack or betrayal from my end.

Before I could understand why she had a sudden distrust of me, she raised her hands and blasted me.

My laughing ceased and I was back on the ground in excruciating pain. A burning sensation began in my chest and moved throughout my body. It literally felt as though I was being scorched alive. I was gasping for air and felt as though I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I feared I was going to faint.

Or die.

And I would gladly take death over this pain.

She stood over me with her hands held out still, a look of dominance in her eyes. And then a cooling sensation overtook my body and my momentary brush with Hell stopped.

My eyes were shut. I was paralyzed with terror. I heard her move away from me.

"How are you feeling?"

I didn't want to speak.

So I remained silent.

"I said, 'How are you feeling?'"

"Like shit," I said, breathlessly. But it was a lie. Physically, I felt perfectly fine. Mentally…I knew I would be sleeping with one eye open.

"Define that phrase for me please."

"What?" I spoke with my eyes still closed.

"Are you feeling well or ill?" Her tone was as cold as ever.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"You threatened me."

My eyes flew open.

"When the fuck did I threaten you?"

She looked confused. "I…do not understand some of what you are saying, so I hope I answer you thoroughly. You bared your teeth."

_I bared my teeth?_

"And you made a noise with your mouth."

I bared my teeth and made a noise. The last thing I did was laugh.

_No fucking way._

"When I laughed?" I asked incredulously.

"What does that mean?"

"HA HA HA!"

She threw up her hands again.

"Stop!" She pauses and slowly puts down her hands. "Laughing is normally a positive response to something…something humorous. But well, I guess in this case, I wasn't laughing at anything funny. I went temporarily insane."

"What you did is…a good thing?"

"Yes. Didn't your people teach you anything before you came here?" I spoke harshly.

"We're not people."

_Fuck this._

I turned and began walking away from her.

"Wait. I am sorry." She didn't sound sorry. "We are not taught certain aspects of humanity, but we learn quickly. I have good intentions."

I ignored her and continued walking.

"Your life and everyone else's life depend on me. Please help me."

"No!"

She appeared in front of me. I jumped. "Stop doing that!"

"You must help me. You have too much knowledge of the situation already."

I walked in the other direction. I had no fucking idea where I was.

"What will you do if I don't help you? Kill me?"

She followed me. Of course.

"I will have to erase your memory. Completely."

_I wouldn't put it past her._

"Fine. I'll help you."

She didn't smile, but I could tell she was pleased.

"Don't look so flattered. I have too much valuable information in my head, _Isabella_. This has nothing to do with you."

"I am grateful regardless of your reasoning."

_Shut the fuck up._

"First thing's first. You need some clothing."

* * *

**Oh Alien Bella. You're so dumb :-)**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**-Bravery**


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**So sorry about the delay. I have no excuse other I over planned my weekend. I'm so pleased with the response to this story! You guys make me so happy :-) I'll have another update tonight for you all!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I'm having fun :-)**

**Not Beta'd**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_She followed me. Of course._

_"I will have to erase your memory. Completely."_

_I wouldn't put it past her._

_"Fine. I'll help you."_

_She didn't smile, but I could tell she was pleased._

_"Don't look so flattered. I have too much valuable information in my head, Isabella. This has nothing to do with you."_

_"I am grateful regardless of your reasoning."_

_Shut the fuck up._

_"First thing's first. You need some clothing."_

* * *

**EPOV**

Isabella nodded to me.

"Where will I be able to find some apparel?"

I thought about it for a moment. I couldn't exactly go home to Tanya with a naked girl on my arm. Nothing was open right now to buy her clothes. Well, nothing that I could get to soon.

This predicament left with one option. My cousin Alice. She stayed with my family because her parents died when she was an infant. Which meant that I would have to go to my parents' house and somehow be able to explain how I found this girl.

I had no idea what I would tell them.

"Listen, Isabella," I started. She stopped walking and turned to me. "We can get clothes from my sister. She'll be happy to help out. I think i have a sweater in my car, but I have no idea where I am in the woods. I think my car may be that way, but I can't see anything. Would you please be able to help me out?"

She looked around and frowned.

Uh oh. We're lost.

Isabella narrowed her eyes as she looked through the forest. Then, she turned back to me. She brought her hand up to my face, and I flinched. She immediately pulled her hand back.

"I will not hurt you," she promised. She reached out again.

"Yeah, I've heard that one already," I mumbled back.

"I am going to look into your mind if you will allow me."

Uh...no, I was not okay with that. But I was nervous she'd hurt me again.

"Um...sure, but please ignore a lot of what you see." She really didn't need to know about how often I masturbate or some of the terrible things that go through my mind.

"I will only search your mind for your vehicle location. You are capable of finding it, but because you humans do not use much of your brain, you are unsure of how to utilize certain aspects of your memory storage."

"Of course," I responded dryly. She touched my head, and I felt my entire body break out in goosebumps. I felt static electricity tingling where she touched me. My heart started speeding up, and for a fleeting moment, I thought she was going to kill me.

I felt my eyes widen at the idea, and I was going to take off again when her voice cut through.

"You must breathe," she spoke quietly, staring into my eyes. "Otherwise, I will not be able to see your mind."

I breathed in slowly and tried to relax. The look in her eyes softened.

Suddenly, her gaze became almost too intense for me to handle. It felt as though this staring contest was going on for eternity when really it was maybe a couple of minutes.

She finally pulled away, but her eyes remained on me. I began to feel uncomfortable as her eyes bore into mine, so I looked away.

"So...uh...did you see what you needed to?"

"Yes."

"Okay and...?"

"I can trust you."

"Oh, good," I responded awkwardly. "How about my car?"

"Yes, it is-" she closed her eyes. In the distance, I saw something light up. Her eyes opened and saw the brightness, and she looked very pleased. "Follow the light."

She began walking without me. Of course it was nowhere near where I thought it was, but she didn't say anything. I followed, quickening my pace to catch up with her.

"That's pretty cool."

She glanced at me. "Oh no, I do not believe the light is cold. The brightness must burn." She looked forward, narrowing her eyes in thought and then nodding. "Yes. It must be hot."

I was so confused until I realized she had misinterpreted what I said. I couldn't hold back my grin, trying not to laugh for fear of my life.

This girl-alien-whatever- is clueless.

"It must be," I acquiesced.

She must have heard the laughter in my voice because she stopped walking.

She had a curious expression on her face that changed to remorse.

"I apologize for assuming laughter was something negative," she spoke lowly. "It appears to light you up. There is nothing but radiance in your laughter." She looked intrigued. "And what do you call what you are doing now when there is no noise?" she touched my face again. The static was there again.

My grin faltered and I stepped away. She was awfully touchy.

"A smile?"

"A smile. How do I do that?"

"Um...well, you sort of...lift your mouth up, like this." I grinned awkwardly. She attempted it and her smile looked more like a grimace than anything else.

I started laughing. "Good start but you may need to work a little on that."

The light diminished when we neared my car and I hadn't been able to figure out where the source of the light was. We reached my car and I did indeed have a sweater for her and fortunately some old gym shorts. Gross. But at least it was something. I let her change into them as I looked away.

Isabella was very small. I hadn't realized how petite she was because I had been running away or avoiding her nakedness. Her size completely contradicted the strength in her strange powers.

It didn't matter that she was small. She terrified me. She was way too powerful for someone so small. She actually reminded me of Alice in a way. That girl was very influential.

Oh boy, I can't even imagine what it will be like when they meet each other. Or when Tanya meets Isabella.

That was something I'd have to worry about another day. For now, I'd have to worry about how I'd explain Isabella to my family.

* * *

**See you all later :-)**

**-Bravery**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously, you all make my day :-) Thank you so much for the support, whether it's adding to alert, reviewing, favoriting or even just taking the time to read my story. **

**I loved writing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Not beta'd!**

* * *

**Previously…**

_Isabella was very small. I hadn't realized how petite she was because I had been running away or avoiding her nakedness. Her size completely contradicted the strength in her strange powers._

_It didn't matter that she was small. She terrified me. She was way too powerful for someone so small. She actually reminded me of Alice in a way. That girl was very influential._

_Oh boy, I can't even imagine what it will be like when they meet each other. Or when Tanya meets Isabella._

_That was something I'd have to worry about another day. For now, I'd have to worry about how I'd explain Isabella to my family._

* * *

**EPOV**

I opened the door for her, and she slid into my piece of shit 2000 Honda CRV. I went to turn on the radio and of course, the volume decided to bitch out of me, yet again. I pulled out into the street and headed to my parents' house. Hopefully I'd only have to deal with Alice. It was really late.

"Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Why are you apologizing?"

I had to glance over to make sure she wasn't being sarcastic. I don't think I can get used to that tone of hers.

Yet again, she was merely inquiring as to why I would need to excuse myself.

"My car isn't—most humans don't have cars that are as terrible as mine."

She looked around. "What is wrong with your vehicle?"

"Well to begin with, the radio barely works. I've had my fuel pump replaced a few times. I really should just buy a new car, but I can't afford it right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"You mean nothing by that statement? I cannot forget what you have said. Why are you unable to attain a different vehicle."

_This girl is just filled with questions. _

And I felt like a moron explaining this to her.

"I don't have a whole lot of money. As you can see from the sound that's coming out of the speakers in my car."

She looked at my speakers and held up her hand. All of a sudden the music was blaring through the speakers.

I don't know why I was surprised.

I quickly turned it down.

"Thank you for doing that, but can you at least warn me next time before you do something like that."

She almost smiled. _I'm being generous when I say almost._ "Absolutely."

I scrolled through my phone and clicked on Alice's name to call her.

It rang three times before she answered.

"Edward!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear as Alice screeched so loud I was certain my hearing would be affected.

"Alice, calm down. Did I wake you?"

Yes, that was a completely acceptable question because Alice was wired at any time of the day, including mid-slumber.

"No, silly. I'm studying for finals and listening to some of your old music to help me remember." I could faintly hear Debussy playing in the background. "So, what's up, Edward?"

I glanced over at the girl wearing my sweater and shorts. She was singing along with the radio, somehow already knowing the words to the song after only the first chorus. And she was actually pretty good.

"Fashion emergency," I blurted out.

Isabella glanced over at me briefly.

"When will you be here?" Alice asked in a grave tone.

"Probably about twenty minutes…but I don't want to interrupt your studying."

"Nonsense. My teachers will understand an emergency. Get here soon!"

"But Alice—" She hung up.

I was suddenly scared for Isabella. She had no idea what Alice was capable of doing.

"What is this sound coming from the speakers? I enjoy it!" she spoke in a manner that hinted at excitement.

_I think._

"Music." I recognized the band as Young the Giant.

"Whose voice is that?" She was in awe. It was actually really interesting to see someone as touched by music as I was.

"It's a band called Young the Giant."

"No, whose voice is that right now?" she demanded harshly.

God she was fucking scary. "Sameer Gadhia is the lead singer of that band."

"Lovely."

She sounded derisive.

"Right, so where is this guy that you're supposed to stop?"

"I am not certain. He changes form, but I will recognize when it is him."

"What do you mean he changes form?"

"He can morph into a different being depending on the dominant species of the planet he is on. On this planet, he will be human."

My eyes widened.

"Are there people like us out there—humans, I mean?" I asked quietly.

"Not anymore. I—I was unable to arrive on time. He had already caused enough devastation to make the planet uninhabitable."

"How do you know you've arrived on time here?"

"Because Earth still exists."

She was looking out the window.

_How is she so nonchalant about this?_

"Why does he want to do this?"

"He wants to be the most powerful being in the universe even if that means he is the only being left."

Holy shit.

Holy shit.

_Holy shit_.

I pulled over for fear I'd have a panic attack while driving.

"Are we here?" she asked. Dumb fucking question since there were only trees around still.

"No," I choked out. Ignorance really is bliss. Earth is practically a ticking time-bomb.

"There is no need to worry. We will stop him."

_We._ Fuck.

"What do you get out of this, Isabella?"

"I receive the pleasure of knowing I have stopped a monster from destroying more innocence. There is enough potential here for Earth to be a suitable world in the future."

I had no fucking idea what she was talking about. Were aliens going to take over the world or something?

I supposed they were already starting.

I pulled back out onto the road when a thought suddenly struck me.

"Can you shape-shift, too? Are you even female?"

"I cannot shape-shift. I am in the truest form I can be as a human."

"Oh."

We pulled up to the house and only one light was on. I pulled out my phone and sent Alice a text as I walked over to open Isabella's door.

_**Here.**_

I reached for the handle and helped Isabella out of the car.

"That was very considerate of you, Edward."

It was weird to hear her say my name. And weird for her to thank me. Tanya never thanked me for getting the door for her.

"You're welcome," I muttered awkwardly.

My phone buzzed as we were walking to the front door.

_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. COMING!**_

I turned to Isabella worriedly as we reached the porch. "Please don't kill Alice. She can be a little—"

Before I finished my sentence, the door flung open and a short girl with a black pixie cut stormed out in pink pajamas.

"Oh my God! _What_ are you _wearing_?"

Isabella whipped her head toward the voice, startled. The porch light shattered behind Alice, causing her to scream. Loudly. None of the glass seemed to hit her, fortunately. I snapped my head back to Isabella in enough time to see her put her hand down.

"Overwhelming," I breathed.

I heard voices and glanced up to see the light in my parents' bedroom on.

_Ah, fuck._

* * *

**So uh...what do you think?**

**Some fun drama coming in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**-Bravery**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the length of this one, but I wanted to get it posted for all of you today! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting :-) You all are as cool as an alien Bella.**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_I turned to Isabella worriedly as we reached the porch. "Please don't kill Alice. She can be a little—"_

_Before I finished my sentence, the door flung open._

_"Oh my God! What are you wearing?"_

_Isabella whipped her head toward the voice, startled. The porch light shattered behind Alice, causing her to scream. Loudly. None of the glass hit her though. I snapped my head back to Isabella in enough time to see her put her hand down._

_"Overwhelming," I breathed._

_I heard voices and glanced up to see the light in my parents' bedroom on._

_Ah, fuck._

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alice," I began, but was cut off quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Alice asked in horror. I walked toward her cautiously.

"The light…exploded…It happens sometimes." I spoke nonchalantly. "Are you okay? None of it hit you, right?"

I checked for any signs of damage and didn't see any, but I saw Alice studying Isabella with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded.

Isabella stared straight back, unapologetic.

"I am Isabella."

"So, it's late. Maybe we should get going because this was a mistake." I stated with a forced laugh. "We're all tired."

Both women-well one woman and one alien-ignored me and continued their staring contest.

I was afraid there was going to be some sort of show-down, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"How-," before Alice could finish, my parents were out the door in her pajamas.

"What happened? Are you okay?" My mother grabbed Alice's face to examine her.

"I'm fine," she said, swatting my mother's hands away with her eyes still on Isabella. My mother followed Alice's gaze and saw Isabella.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" My father finally asked. "And who is _this_?"

Isabella was still in the midst of a stare-down with Alice.

"Um, well I had a long day and needed to get away. And this is Isabella."

"Isabella…Does she have a last name?"

Isabella glanced down at Alice's pajamas. "Swan. Isabella Swan."

I held back a smirk when I realized she had made up her own last name based off of Alice's Swan Lake t-shirt. However, Alice glanced briefly at her own clothing and looked back up with her eyes narrowed at Isabella.

She again was about to open her mouth when my mother spoke up.

"Where's Tanya?" My mother looked almost hopeful when she realized Tanya wasn't with us. "Did you two break up?"

"No, we are still together," I rolled my eyes.

Isabella looked confused. "Who's Tanya?"

And of course, she said it in that dry, cold voice that made it seem as though she was pissed or sarcastic.

And of course, my parents flipped, thinking I was having some affair with Isabella.

My mother ushered us in the house and steered me into the kitchen. While I was nervous about the impending conversation with my mother, I was a little more concerned about the tension between Isabella and Alice.

"I can't believe you, Edward," my mother scolded. "We've raised you better than this."

I could vaguely hear my father making small talk with Isabella. I was really hoping she wouldn't say anything about who she really was. I think she understood the severity of the situation if she were to reveal herself.

"I'm not cheating on Tanya, mom."

"Well, where did that girl come from, Edward?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story—"

"She's my friend, Mom!" Alice busted in the kitchen with Isabella under her arm.

My eyes went wide as I looked at Isabella. Did she manipulate my sister?

But then I saw that Isabella looked terrified under Alice's arm. She had nothing to do with this.

I didn't think so anyway.

"Oh," my mother laughed in relief. "Nice to meet you Isabella."

"Yeah, Edward picked her up for me," Alice explained, "since I have finals. Tomorrow afternoon, _Bella_ and I are going shopping for new clothes because seriously, she looks ridiculous. Right, Bella?"

"My name is Isabella—"

"You go by_ Bella_," Alice snapped. Isabella looked taken aback and then nodded. I just stood there in shock. Isabella was afraid of Alice? This was too good.

"Well, Bella, you are welcome to sleep here. Make yourself at home."

My mother smiled and both my parents headed up to bed to go to sleep.

Alice turned to me.

"Do you care to explain why Bella here tried to kill me?"

* * *

**So...what do you think of Alice and Bella's first encounter with each other?**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

**Have a great Friday!**

**-Bravery**


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual, you all rock my socks off. I'm so pleased that you enjoyed the encounter between Alice and Bella, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well :-)**

**Sorry about not responding to reviews lately. I've been super busy with RL, but I just want you to know that I read and appeciate each and every one of them. I will try to get back to each of you this time. I have time to do that tomorrow :-)**

******I'll try and get an update for this and/or Flash Forward tomorrow! As for Playing Cold...eh, I'm still not sure how to proceed with that one.**

**Also, tomorrow (Monday) Robert Pattinson will be on The Daily Show promoting Cosmopolis and possibly talking about the angsty cheating drama. We shall see. I think everyone should tune it!**

**Alright, enough of my tangents. Here we go!**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Oh," my mother laughed in relief. "Nice to meet you Isabella."_

"_Yeah, Edward picked her up for me," Alice explained, "since I have finals. Tomorrow afternoon, Bella and I are going shopping for new clothes because seriously, she looks ridiculous. Right, Bella?"_

"_My name is Isabella—"_

"_You go by Bella," Alice snapped. Isabella looked taken aback and then nodded. I just stood there in shock. Isabella was afraid of Alice? This was too good._

"_Well, Bella, you are welcome to sleep here. Make yourself at home."_

_My mother smiled and both my parents headed up to bed to go to sleep._

_Alice turned to me._

"_Do you care to explain why Bella here tried to kill me?"_

* * *

**EPOV**

I ignored Alice's question and walked to refrigerator to get something to drink.

I hesitated before offering something.

"Isabella, are you thirsty?" Do aliens get thirsty? Or hungry?

"It's Bella," Alice snapped.

"Yes, my name is Bella. And yes, I will drink whatever you give me. Thank you."

I narrowed my eyes, already not liking how Bella was already succumbing to Alice's wishes when she practically controlled my actions now.

I poured us both some water and handed her the cup. She chugged it and analyzed her empty cup.

I stared at her a second before asking, "Would you like some more?"

"Yes, please."

"All you have to do is ask, Is-Bella."

I poured some more water for her and handed her the cup. Our hands accidentally brushed, and I felt that weird electricity again. The lights even flickered. Bella glanced up at the bulbs and looked about as confused as I did.

"Let's go upstairs! We have to get you out of those clothes and into something less…ugly."

Alice was never one to hold back.

As we walked up the stairs, I put some distance between Alice and _Bella_ and really hoped that Alice simply forgot about her question. When we reached Alice's room, Bella paused outside the doorway. I looked back at her with a question in my eyes.

"I feel the need to…micturate."

What the fuck does that mean? I raised an eyebrow.

"The bathroom is down the hall and to the left," Alice responded. Bella nodded and walked in that direction.

"What-"

"She had to pee, Edward."

_Oh._

I set my water down on her dresser next to an obnoxious bubble-gun scented candle and took a seat on her bed, suddenly exhausted. Man, it was a long night so far. And I think that her blasting me earlier took a lot of energy out of me. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you tired?" Alice asked quietly.

"Very," I answered in a muffled reply.

"That sucks. I took a five-hour energy drink so I could stay up longer, so I'm good to go. Do you want one?"

I glanced up and saw that she had a six-pack of those little shot bottles on her desk. I shook my head. I didn't need to be up all night. Fortunately, I wasn't working tomorrow. And Tanya-

"Fuck!" I jumped up.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alice snapped.

"I forgot to let Tanya know I wouldn't be home tonight." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly sent a text to Tanya.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Now, what happened outside?"

My phone vibrated immediately.

**Ok, have fun. Love you. - T**

At least she wasn't mad. I put my phone away and looked back to Alice.

"The light exploded for some reason. It must have gotten hot…weird." I shook my head. Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, it happened to explode when she raised her hand up?"

"Yes, that's what happened."

Alice crossed her arms. "I don't believe you. I think there's something…special about her. Where did she come from, Edward? She seems familiar. I think I had a dream about her. You know me and my dreams," she babbled, but then got back on topic. "Why have we never met her before? And why are you protecting her?"

Right then, Bella walked back in the room. She looked at me with a guarded expression. There was tension in the room, and I wasn't sure where it was coming from.

Probably from me.

"Bella is one of my patients." I finally blurted out. I nodded and smiled, proud of my believable lie that I had just come up with. I felt relieved. "Yeah."

"I am not one of his patients," Bella corrected, narrowing her eyes at me.

"She's not," I immediately responded, shaking my head and frowning. I looked up at the ceiling. I just wanted to go to sleep. Bella sat down next to me. I could smell the soap from the bathroom on her hands. I wondered how she knew to wash her hands after using the bathroom. I also wondered what other lie she would come up with for Alice.

Bella shifted in her spot on the bed. Then, she took a breath and looked into Alice's eyes.

"I come from the planet Zynjasvik. I am here to stop a rogue being from destroying your planet."

Those were the exact words that she had spoken to me. I didn't believe her, so why would Alice?

My eyes kept moving from back and forth between Alice and Bella. What Alice did next surprised me.

Very much.

Her eyes lit up and she squealed. Then she grabbed Bella and gave her a big hug. I began to feel very uncomfortable in the room. The tension built up until Alice's bubble-gum candle exploded. I yelped and shot up off the bed, feeling wide awake and ready to run.

Alice jumped and pulled away, ignoring the mess on her dresser. Bella grimaced. Or maybe she smiled. I really couldn't tell this time.

"I knew you were special! We are going to be the best of friends! Okay, here are the pajamas that you have to choose from. Then, we'll talk about saving the world and such. Would you like a five-hour energy?"

I will _never_ understand women.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I can't wait to hear what you all think :-)**

**-Bravery**


	8. Chapter 8

**I seriously am so cheesy when I read the reviews you leave :-) I know I say this in practically every chapter I post on here, but I really do appreciate all you readers. It's nice to know my very strange sense of thinking is supported.**

**Alright here we go...**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and I own my mind.**

**Not beta'd**

* * *

**Previously...**

_Bella shifted in her spot on the bed. Then, she took a breath and looked into Alice's eyes._

_"I come from the planet Zynjasvik. I am here to stop a rogue being from destroying your planet."_

_Those were the exact words that she had spoken to me. I didn't believe her, so why would Alice?_

_My eyes kept moving from back and forth between Alice and Bella. What Alice did next surprised me._

_Very much._

_Her eyes lit up and she squealed. Then she grabbed Bella and gave her a big hug. I began to feel very uncomfortable in the room. The tension built up until Alice's bubble-gum candle exploded. I yelped and shot up off the bed, feeling wide awake and ready to run._

_Alice jumped and pulled away, ignoring the mess on her dresser. Bella grimaced. Or maybe she smiled. I really couldn't tell this time._

_"I knew you were special! We are going to be the best of friends! Okay, here are the pajamas that you have to choose from. Then, we'll talk about saving the world and such. Would you like a five-hour energy?"_

_I will never understand women._

* * *

**EPOV**

I left Bella and Alice to their own girly...shit. Or I left Bella to Alice's girly shit. I actually felt a little sorry for abandoning Bella, but I really needed to sleep. I made sure she knew she was welcome to the guest room for sleep even though I wasn't sure if she needed sleep. She assured me that she indeed needed sleep. I didn't know how that would happen, considering Alice had planned on staying up all night for her finals. Alice had explained that she had a final at 8AM and she'd be home to shop by 11AM.

I don't think Bella knew what she'd be getting herself into. And there was literally nothing I could do to help her find an excuse to avoid Alice. For some reason, she was terrified of my sister.

It doesn't make sense. First off, her name is Isabella. But now she's Bella Swan because of my sister. And I'm pissed. Because Bella herself was just plain scary. She attacked me for reasons that she believed to be justified when, really, it was just a complete misunderstanding. And she is _afraid_ of _Alice_.

I tossed and turned with these thoughts plaguing my mind until I finally fell asleep.

My dreams were…disturbing?

Bella starred in each of them. Mostly naked, which was awesome in my dream-world, but something went terribly wrong in each of them.

The most disturbing was one in which Bella was wearing a school girl outfit and making out with Tanya. Then Bella pulled away and bit off Tanya's head and spit it at me, grinning as though she gave me a gift. Kind of like when a cat leaves a dead bird for its owner.

I shot up out of bed after that one and saw that it was only four in the morning. I groaned in frustration and rolled over only to find Bella sleeping next to me.

_What the fuck? Why is she in my room?_

Her hair was covering her face and she appeared to be frowning. I moved the hair from her an accidentally touched her face.

The electricity started humming between us, and I was about to pull away but stopped. I began to receive flashes of what she was dreaming.

She was revisiting the day, but instead of actually visualizing the moments, she was _feeling_ them. It worked backwards. I could feel her intimidation in her encounter with Alice. I couldn't quite place _why_ she felt this fear, but only knew that she felt it. From there, I felt her annoyance over Tanya. Or rather Tanya's _existence_. That was interesting.

Everything else came a little more quickly.

Her awe over the music in the car. To her, the music was beautiful. Exactly how I appreciated music. And then there was how she felt about me. Remorse, irritation—

Suddenly a similar burning sensation began to spread through my body, and I pulled away before I could let the flame consume me.

I was gasping again, though.

When I caught my breath, I looked back at her and saw that she was awake and regarding me.

"What were you doing, Edward?" she asked coldly. The moon reflected off her fiery eyes.

I deflected her question because I had no idea what I was doing. I had invaded her privacy. What I had seen was very…_intimate._

And completely wrong.

"I think the better question is what are you doing in my bed?" I snapped back at her.

She looked confused. "Alice told me to walk in here to ask you where the 'guest room' was located and when I inquired as to where the location was, you requested that I stay."

"I did?"

"Perhaps you were in the midst of a slumber. I apologize. I can go to the guest bedroom." She got out of bed, and I grabbed her arm.

I immediately pulled back for fear that she would burn me again. "You can stay," I spoke quietly-honestly. I owed her after invading her privacy. "I'm sorry; I was just surprised that you were here. And you looked upset in your sleep."

She sat on the bed looking frail and exhausted. "You have no need to worry about my wellbeing. I will be fine, Edward. I will go back to sleep."

She immediately collapsed on the bed unconscious.

I stared at her for a good few minutes, contemplating touching her again but knowing I wouldn't.

I could really use an automatic sleep button on my body.

I lay down, watching her as I slept, hoping that Tanya would never find out about this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**What do you think about the chapter? **

**Please let me know :-)**

**-Bravery**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is super short but just felt very necessary. I'm so sorry. I've been so incredibly busy these past two weeks, but this weekend and next week will be slightly better! Thanks for your patience :-)**

* * *

**EPOV**

When I woke up in the morning, I immediately checked my phone for the time.

_7:15. _

Why was I up right now?

I lay back down and closed my eyes, only to hear the sound of breathing next to me. I shot up and looked next to me to see Bella sleeping next to me. Everything from yesterday flashed through my mind.

_Bella, the naked alien, who was here to save the world and make my life a living hell. Literally. _

I could still remember the burn.

Not a dream. Most definitely real. I couldn't fall back asleep knowing she could very well burn me for snoring or something.

I snuck out of the room and into the kitchen to find Alice up and making coffee.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to your final now?"

"Not yet. I'm leaving in a few minutes. Where's Bella?"

"She's sleeping."

"No, I am awake," said a voice from behind me.

"Jesus!" I yelped.

Bella looked confused. "I am Bella."

I roll my eyes. "Stop sneaking up on me."

"I will tread louder next time so you know I am behind you."

I narrow my eyebrows. "I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic."

Bella was about to respond when Alice interrupted. "Oh my God, Edward. You have to see what Bella did to my room! It is awesome."

"Uh…Alice," I spoke warily, looking around for our parents. "We're trying to be discrete about this…special situation."

"Mom and Dad don't even know what my room looks like," Alice responded smugly. "They never go in there because I always lock it."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll look at it after I've had coffee."

"I'll see you, later, Bella!" Alice said, while the lights flickered. "Wish me luck on my final."

"Good luck! What class is it?"

"Macroeconomics. Bella...can you, like, put information into my brain for my test?"

Bella looked worried. "I-"

"She can't," I snapped, not allowing Alice to take more advantage of Bella than she already had. "They teach Macroeconomics in high school?"

"I'm in college, asshole!"

With that, Alice stormed out of the house.

_College? When did that happen?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

I** don't think I can get over how great of a response this story is receiving! It's so weird haha! Thanks so much again for contuining to support my strange mind :-)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight!**

**not beta'd**

* * *

**Previously...**

"Oh my God, Edward. You have to see what Bella did to my room! It is awesome."

"Uh…Alice," I spoke warily, looking around for our parents. "We're trying to be discrete about this…special situation."

"Mom and Dad don't even know what my room looks like," Alice responded smugly. "They never go in there because I always lock it."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll look at it after I've had coffee."

"Wish me luck on my final."

"Good luck! What class is it?"

"Macroeconomics."

"They teach that in high school?"

"I'm in college, asshole!"

_When did that happen? _

* * *

**EPOV**

After Alice stormed out of the house, I was left with Bella.

Alien Bella who was afraid of Alice.

She kept her gaze locked on mine.

"So…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Hungry?"

"I need nutrition."

"Want some cereal?"

"I will eat whatever you have to feed me."

"Ok…a simple yes or no would do," I muttered. I walked over to the cabinet and looked at the cereal options.

_Lucky Charms? Really? That's what this family eats?_

"There's Lucky Charms."

Bella's eyes lit up.

"I will have some charms!"

I turned away to hide my smile. I grabbed the box of cereal and set it on the counter. Bella walked over and analyzed the box. two bowls and poured the cereal. I set them at the table and went to get the milk.

"Have a seat at the table."

Bella nodded and was at the table in a flash.

"Walk next time, please. Or warn me before you do that."

"Why?"

"Because it startles me."

"I apologize. I do not mean to frighten you." She looked down.

I felt guilty for pointing it out.

"Hey, it's fine. I mean, nothing to feel bad about. I'm just not used to it."

I poured the milk in her cereal and sat down.

"Aw man."

Bella looked up at me.

"I forgot the spoons."

"I will retrieve them," Bella offered.

"You don't have to do that," I said standing up.

She stared at me for a second and the drawer flew open, causing me to whip my head in the direction. The spoons flew out and landed on the table.

Bella looked satisfied.

At least she warned me. I will never get used to her doing things like that.

I began to eat my cereal, and she observed me. Then she picked up her spoon and ate as I did.

Her eyes went wide as she took the first bite.

"These charms are delicious!" She began to eat her breakfast more quickly as I just slowly ate watching her. When she was finished, she frowned at her empty bowl.

"Would you like some more?"

"No, thank you. I do not believe that those charms are of nutritional value."

What a very…girly thing to say.

"Would you like some coffee?"

She frowned. "What is coffee?"

"You need to try coffee. I'll go get you a cup."

I walked back over to the counter and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet.

I poured the coffee in our mugs and opened the fridge to grab the creamer. I put a little bit of cream in both, walked back to the table, and handed one over to her.

"Be careful. It's hot." Her gaze was soft as she looked at me and slowly placed her hand above her coffee. I blew on mine.

"I am decreasing the temperature," she muttered.

I shrugged. "So am I."

She took a sip at the same time I did. I eyed her trying to decipher her expression.

She nodded and smiled.

She actually smiled.

"Look at you," I said in disbelief.

She looked down at her clothing.

"You're smiling," I laughed.

Her smile fell immediately. "I am?"

"Well, you were," I responded, taking another sip of my coffee.

She moved her lips and grimaced.

I shook my head. It looked nice while it lasted.

"You enjoy coffee?"

"I suppose I do," she nodded.

She chugged the rest of her coffee and stood up abruptly.

"Are you okay?"

"Will you please show me the rooms of this house?"

I nodded and she took off. Really fast.

"Wait!"

She was back in a flash.

"Yes, where shall we go first?"

She was speaking fast, too.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Let us clean up the mess before we go. Would that be correct to do?"

Zipping past me, Bella had all the dishes in the sink before I even fully turned around.

"You need to calm down, Bella."

"I am calm," she responded as she took off again.

"Bella, stop."

She stopped and appeared in front of me again.

"Stay still."

She went rigid as her hands twitched.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Her eyes stayed on mine. Her pupils were dilated.

"Why are you so hyper?"

_What-_

_Oh fuck. _

She was no longer in front of me but upstairs, yelling, "Come see the new color in Alice's bedroom."

I sighed and followed her up there.

Note to self: don't feed aliens coffee.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Coffee is delicious. I don't care what anyone has to say about that!**

**But I do care about what you have to say about the chapter :-)**

**Please let me know!**

**-Bravery**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay! As I was writing, this chapter decided to take a turn and change the course of my original intention for it. Oh well! I hope you all had a relaxing Labor Day weekend, despite the unfortunate news that Michael Clarke Duncan has passed away :-( I will never forget when he stripped down to his underwear and did a dance in Armageddon. May he rest in peace :-(**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT**

**NOT BETA'D.**

**ENJOY :-)**

* * *

**Previously..**

_"You need to calm down, Bella."_

_"I am calm," she responded as she took off again._

_"Bella, stop."_

_She stopped and appeared in front of me again._

_"Stay still."_

_She went rigid as her hands twitched._

_"Why are you acting like this?"_

_Her eyes stayed on mine. Her pupils were dilated._

_"Why are you so hyper?"_

_What-_

_Oh fuck. _

_She was no longer in front of me but upstairs, yelling, "Come see the new color in Alice's bedroom."_

_I sighed and followed her up there._

_Note to self: don't feed aliens coffee._

* * *

**EPOV**

By the time I got up the stairs, Bella had raced past me three times. I couldn't stop my smile. She was like a child that had been given too much sugar. I was just unsure of how she'd be when she crashed.

"Bella, please stay in one spot," I said.

She stopped and looked apologetic, almost as though she wanted to cry, before she twitched and took off again.

I shook my head and walked into Alice's room. Her room, which had originally been white with pink trim for the windows, had changed into blue and purple. It no longer looked like a little girl's room, at least.

"Whoa."

"Do you like the lavender and turquois? Her original baby pink made her feel as though she was an infant." Bella's soft voice rang out from behind me.

Lavender and turquois. Of course females have a special name for colors.

I turned around.

"How long did it take you to do this?"

"She allowed me into her mind to see exactly what she wanted. It was simple." She moved and touched the wall. Her fingers shook from the caffeine. "These colors only took a minute or two. Alice refers to this pattern as sponge-painting."

"I see."

Bella looked to me. "I can do the same for you, Edward."

"You can paint my wall?" I asked, confused.

She turned away, examining the wall again, and didn't respond for a few moments. "Yes. Any color you want."

"Um…okay, but I like the color in my bedroom here."

She smiled slightly, still not looking at me. "You do not live here."

"No, I don't. I live with Tanya."

She quickly looked to me, her expression unreadable. "Do you want me to change the color of your bedroom there?"

This was such a bizarre conversation that I almost thought it was sexual. Bella wouldn't know anything about _sexual_ though…would she?

I felt my ears turn red at my thoughts, and Bella noticed. She looked intrigued. There was a hint of a smile still on her face. I still wasn't sure if she knew exactly _how_ to smile. "Um…I don't think so."

"A color is a simple thing."

I thought back to when Tanya had chosen the color for our bedroom. She had done it without even asking me, which was fine because it was just a color.

But I _hated_ the _nude pink _she had chosen for our bedroom. When she looked at me with hopeful eyes and asked me what I thought of the color. I wanted to question her on why she hadn't asked me what I thought of the color before I chose it, but instead I said, "Whatever you want, Tanya."

She had smiled in triumph and moved on. No argument. No discussion.

But I still hated that color.

"You're right, Bella."

I turned and walked away from her and into my room. Not my bedroom. My bedroom was the place where I slept, where I had allowed girls to spend the night. Bella was included in that.

No, I walked to my _room_. I opened up the door and found my best friend—the only thing that had gotten me through my dreadful adolescence. Regardless of how good your life is, teenage years always suck the most unless you peaked in high school. Fortunately, I didn't peak in high school.

I sat down on the bench in front of my piano—my savior. So many people had thought I was weird for playing. Some girls thought it was sexy but didn't find it as imperative as I did. I hadn't played since the last time I was home, which had been a while.

I sat down at my bench and held my finger above the keys to play when Bella spoke.

"This room is white."

"You said a color is a simple thing."

Bella was quiet for a minute. "You agreed with what I said, yet you have entered this room dutifully."

I turned around, completely confused by her point. "What are you talking about?"

She walked towards me and stopped when she was a few feet away. "This room is filled with color."

I looked around incredulously. "This room is white, Bella. White is the absence of color."

She held up her hand and focused it on the wall as she spoke. "In light, white is the presence of all colors, Edward."

As she finished her words, colors began to form on the wall, colors that I had never even seen before.

Beautiful colors that took the breath from me. In this room, that appeared so plain to everyone else, yet had become so important to me, held beauty that I could barely comprehend. The room was vibrant. And I felt a song within me dying to escape through my fingers. I would burst if I couldn't do anything about it.

After a few minutes, the vivacious colors merged together, back to the not-so-plain white on the walls. Bella walked over and slipped into the spot next to me on the bench, appearing exhausted.

"You are certainly special, Edward. Will you please play this instrument for me?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**-Bravery **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry about the delay. I'm working four jobs, so I barely had time to breathe these past two weeks, let alone update. **

**BUT I finally managed to squeeze some writing in for you all :-) Thank you for sticking with the story and being patient. **

**Love you all!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was something else. She listened gingerly as I played from memory the songs I had composed as an adolescent. She watched my fingers dance along the keys, voicing the angst I felt as a misunderstood teenager.

My first heartbreak over a girl who just didn't like me.

The death of my dog.

Betrayal.

As a teenager, every little felt as though the world was going to end.

Now, it meant little to me.

The only thing that still held importance from those times was my cousin Rosalie.

She was my best friend.

She died of a heroin overdose, which is what caused me to choose my career. I never did drugs, but I never stopped her from doing them either.

I went to therapy and finally was able to overcome my guilt. And I played piano.

So I played.

My song for her, though, wasn't one of bitterness or heartache. It was from our good times, like when we painted my bedroom bright green and my parents were pissed. We stifled our giggles as my mom yelled about ruining her walls. And then my mother became angrier when she realized we weren't regretful at all.

I smiled. Then, I changed the direction of the music.

I closed my eyes as my fingers played a memorized tune.

A romantic tune.

The song I wrote for my parent's 20th anniversary.

Esme cried when I had originally played it for her. Carlisle patted me on the back. They were pleased.

I was pleased.

I heard the music become richer as another set of hands began to play along with me. My eyes snapped open, and I saw Bella mimicking my movements on the piano only an octave higher.

I stopped playing, as did she.

"Why did you stop?" she asked immediately.

"How…how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know how to play piano?"

"No," she stated simply.

Bella was so strange. She started playing again. This time, however, it wasn't the song I had just been playing. It was the song we had heard on the radio in the car.

"How are you doing that?"

She looked at me with a question in her eyes.

"Playing a song that you literally just heard last night," I clarified.

"I use more of my brain capacity than you average humans do."

"That's incredible," I said in awe, watching her hands effortlessly move across the piano.

"You are mistaken," she responded, still playing but looking at me. "This instrument requires no work from me, and from your response to my playing, it must be a feat for a human to be able to play a song so quickly."

I nodded, not really knowing where she was going with this.

"You have learned how to play this instrument, too, using only part of your brain capacity."

I narrowed my eyes. "It's a piano."

"Where did you learn those…songs for this piano?"

I looked away.

"I wrote them."

Bella stopped playing.

"You composed those songs on your own?"

"Yes," I answered.

"That is incredible," she stated in awe, mimicking me from earlier. I looked at her like she was ridiculous. "I imagine it would not be an easy task for a human to compose a song. You are special, Edward. You will soon realize that. "

"Right," I responded sarcastically. She put her hand on mine. The static was there, yet again.

"I can teach you how to play this song," she smiled.

And it wasn't that awkward grimace. I stared at her a moment.

"At least I believe I can help you learn."

I nodded and smiled back at her. "That'd be great, actually. Thanks."

She showed me the basic chords to play and worked from there. While it would have been easier to actually see the notes written out, it was pretty cool to see how her mind understood the music.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until Alice's voice rang out behind us.

"Aren't you two cute?!"

Bella jumped and the window shattered. I yelped.

"Damn it, Alice." I responded, walking over to my now broken window. This would cost a couple hundred to replace.

"What? It's not my fault she can't control herself."

"Maybe if you'd stop fucking scaring her."

I turned back to the window to see it already repairing itself. Or being repaired by Bella, rather.

I glanced at Bella who was looking at Alice with intimidation in her eyes.

"You're not afraid of me, right Bella?" Bella looked to me. I shrugged. Alice continued. "Oh my gosh, I'm harmless. Let's go shopping."

"Alice, you don't have money for shopping and you know it."

She smirked at me. "Well, with Bella's help, I do."

I snapped my head to Bella who was looking down at the floor.

"Did you rob a bank?" I demanded. Bella looked up at me surprised, but she didn't answer me. "Well, did you?"

"No," she responded, confused.

Alice groaned. "Follow me, Edward. I'll show you."

I reluctantly followed Alice who led me to the closet in her room. She opened it up and inside was a large pile of cash.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Where did you get this money, Alice?"

"Alice showed me what was necessary for clothing, so I duplicated the money she had." I turned around to see Bella standing there with a blank look on her face.

"This is illegal."

"I do not understand the statement."

"You can go to jail for this," I explained.

"Please! She has magical alien powers. No jail can hold her. Haven't you seen Men in Black 3? 'No prison can hold me!'" Alice mimicked that weird-looking guy from the movie.

"You're an idiot. You don't have any powers. And this money probably won't even work. It's counterfeited. They'll know."

"_Who_ will know?" Alice snapped. "Are you going to tell the government? And risk pretty little Bella getting caught?"

"It is not okay to take advantage of her," I towered over Alice. She wasn't intimidated by my height. "And if that does happen, it would be your fucking fault. We're not using this money. Grow up, Alice."

I turned to see Bella glaring at me. "What?"

What the fuck was with this tag-teaming girl thing going on here? I was protecting her from a lot of really terrible things.

"We will use that money, Edward." She slowly walked toward me, menacingly. I backed up, but she took another step. "I examined the money to ensure it is flawless. Do not question my work."

I glared back at her.

_Yeah, burn me. I can handle that shit._

"Fine. I don't even give a shit. I'm not going with you."

"We didn't ask you to come with us, Edward," Alice spoke calmly and moved next to Bella.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I refused to be intimidated by two little people, even if one of them was dangerous. "Have fun in jail."

I turned and walked back to my piano to play the song that Bella taught me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**What are your thoughts? **

**-Bravery**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've been neglecting this story and I just reread it, remembering how much I loved writing it! So I'm going to continue. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this story! I really hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"This is illegal."_

_"I do not understand the statement."_

_"You can go to jail for this," I explained._

_"Please! She has magical alien powers. No jail can hold her. Haven't you seen Men in Black 3? 'No prison can hold me!'" Alice mimicked that weird-looking guy from the movie._

_"You're an idiot. You don't have any powers. And this money probably won't even work. It's counterfeited. They'll know."_

_"Who will know?" Alice snapped. "Are you going to tell the government? And risk pretty little Bella getting caught?"_

_"It is not okay to take advantage of her," I towered over Alice. She wasn't intimidated by my height. "And if that does happen, it would be your fucking fault. We're not using this money. Grow up, Alice."_

_I turned to see Bella glaring at me. "What?"_

_What the fuck was with this tag-teaming girl thing going on here? I was protecting her from a lot of really terrible things._

_"We will use that money, Edward." She slowly walked toward me, menacingly. I backed up, but she took another step. "I examined the money to ensure it is flawless. Do not question my work."_

_I glared back at her._

_Yeah, burn me. I can handle that shit._

_"Fine. I don't even give a shit. I'm not going with you."_

_"We didn't ask you to come with us, Edward," Alice spoke calmly and moved next to Bella._

_"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I refused to be intimidated by two little people, even if one of them was dangerous. "Have fun in jail."_

_I turned and walked back to my piano to play the song that Bella taught me._

* * *

And without further ado...

EPOV

I was bored. I had finished up all my paperwork for Jasper's case and here I was, sitting in my parents' kitchen, waiting for Alice and the alien to come back after they'd been gone for three hours.

Bella.

She was very interesting. Perhaps that's why I was bored. Nothing was as entertaining as she was. She had a different way of viewing things.

My bedroom. To the normal eye, it was white, but to her...it was extraordinary. She thought I was special. As

Why me? Why was I given the task of helping her save the world.

Holy shit. I had to help her save the world.

We had to save the world and she was out shopping. I stood up quickly.

"Shit," I gasped. "Why the fuck is she shopping?"

I stood up, walked to the front door, and swung it open. The girls were walking up the stairs.

"You are going to look hot in those clothes, Bella," Alice giggled, holding three very large shopping bags.

"How does one look hot?" Bella asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She had four large bags overtaking her body. I took Bella's bags from her and ignored Alice.

"See, Edward," Alice held up the bags. "We didn't go to jail. Our money is good. Maybe we can get you a new car."

I rolled my eyes and held the door open for Alice. Actually...that wasn't a bad idea.

No. I refused to use illegal money.

I set the bags down in the kitchen and only then realized what Bella was wearing. A dark blue t-shirt with tight black jeans. I could see every curve of her body. Shit.

"Bella, why did the make you look the way you do?" I blurted out.

"What the hell, Edward? You can't just ask someone that."

"Who?"

"Whoever sent you here."

"I adapt to my environment. This is how my adaptation appears."

"Oh."

She nodded. Alice announced that she had to pee and took off. Bella turned toward me with a grave expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have reason to believe Alice is an extraterrestrial."

I stared at her, not knowing if I should laugh or freak out.

"Why?" I finally whispered.

She stepped closer and spoke quietly. "She has the power of manipulation. She uses this power to convince me to act in ways I would otherwise...not."

"Like what?"

"I do not know how I made the choice to purchase clothing with her. It was dreadful. The way she was able to force the employees to reduce their labeled prices is proof that she has the power."

"She certainly does."

"Is she a threat?"

"No, not at all," I replied honestly. "She would never use her power for harm."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "How do you resist her power?"

"I've become immune to it. She manipulated me plenty when we were both younger."

"That is very interesting," she nodded, not sounding interested at all. "Do you have any power? I haven't quite figured it out yet. I do know you're special."

I smiled. "No, I have no powers."

She opened her mouth to speak, but stepped away quickly when Alice popped back in the kitchen.

"Bella, come with me."

Bella reluctantly stepped forward to go to her.

"No, Bella is staying with me."

Alice frowned at me. "But we have to try on all her clothes," she whined.

"Why wouldn't you try on clothes before you bought them?" I asked. I grabbed Bella's hand. "Come with me, Bella. We have a world to save. First, I have to stop at my apartment to get some clothes."

"Will Tanya be there?"

I paused and dropped her hand. "Yes, actually. She will be. Maybe you shouldn't come inside."

"I will enter your apartment," she paused, narrowing her eyes in thought. "To meet Tanya and determine if she is..."

"If she is..." I prompted.

"I will see the colors on your wall," she changed the subject. "Are your walls white?"

She walked past me then turned back around, her eyes sparkling. "Or are they green like your eyes? That would be a lovely sight."

Alice laughed as Bella walked out to the car, leaving the front door open. I heard my car start up, undoubtedly because of Bella, since I had the keys. I turned to say goodbye, but instead saw Alice smirking at me.

"I think someone has a crush on you," she whispered.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. There was no way. "Why would you even say that? She was pointing out that she liked me-me eyes-my eyes."

"Are you Scottish now? Me eyes? You're a weirdo," she laughed. "And she had a lot to say about how 'special' you are for a human when we were shopping. Well...I had to coerce her into telling me. Apparently she thinks you're pretty awesome."

"Well, she thinks you're an alien."

"Really?" Alice's eyes widened. "That's awesome! Why does she think that?"

"Alice, stop taking advantage of her. She is..."

"Special?" Alice smiled.

"Not what I was going to say," I replied, even though I had no idea what I was going to say.

"Whatever, maybe you're her soulmate. Her space mate! That would be cool. Then you could break up with Tanya. Oh, and good luck with that...Bella and Tanya meeting."

"Thanks."

"Tanya sucks."

"Alice! Seriously?"

"Sorry," she replied. "But she really is a bitch. Bella can handle herself though."

The door to the house creaked open again and Bella stepped back in. "When will we be leaving? I have become impatient."

Alice snorted.

"Right now," I spoke quickly. Bella stared me down as I walked past her.

"What?"

"I have said nothing," she responded sharply.

I raised my eyebrows at her. She stared back. "You're strange. Bye Alice."

"Bye, space mates!"

I turned and glared at her.

"Oh, and Bella?" Bella turned around reluctantly to face Alice. "I'm not an alien."

Bella opened her mouth but didn't say anything. Then she turned to me and touched my arm giving me an electric zap.

"Ow!"

"Confidential," she snapped, rushing past me.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Bye!"

Great, now I had a pissed off alien and had to go see my girlfriend.

Perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What did you think?**

**Sorry about the long delay. I will try to update this weekend, but I can't guarantee anything. If I don't update before then, have a safe and blessed Christmas holiday.**

**In the meantime, I'm going to pimp out my other story, Yearning in Purgatory. Check it out ;-)**

**Also, please let me know of any other good stories :-) I love reading!**

**-Bravery**


	14. Chapter 14

I **seriously love that there's so much support for this story. It's a bizarre little concept that I find fascinating and I'm so grateful that you find it interesting as well. I'm sorry that I'm terrible at updating this one!**

**I have to admit, I'm waiting for someone to review saying, "You're crazy, aliens?" **

**So for those of you who support me, I will continue to write, even if it is a little crazy ;-)**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer! **

**Not beta'd**

* * *

_ Previously..._

_The door to the house creaked open again and Bella stepped back in. "When will we be leaving? I have become impatient."_

_Alice snorted._

_"Right now," I spoke quickly. Bella stared me down as I walked past her._

_"What?"_

_"I have said nothing," she responded sharply._

_I raised my eyebrows at her. She stared back. "You're strange. Bye Alice."_

_"Bye, space mates!"_

_I turned and glared at her._

_"Oh, and Bella?" Bella turned around reluctantly to face Alice. "I'm not an alien."_

_Bella opened her mouth but didn't say anything. Then she turned to me and touched my arm giving me an electric zap._

_"Ow!"_

_"Confidential," she snapped, rushing past me._

_"Thanks, Alice."_

_"Bye!"_

_Great, now I had a pissed off alien and had to go see my girlfriend._

_Perfect._

* * *

EPOV

Bella was still aggravated with me. I could literally feel the electricity in the air, and I was nervous she would blow my car up...while I was in it.

I glanced over at her for a moment and she spoke coldly.

"Do not look at me. You may very well crash this vehicle, ultimately ending our chance of saving your planet."

Wow. I pulled over to the side of the road. Bella looked around and placed her hands on the passenger window, gazing out. Then, she looked back at me with her expressive dark eyes.

"Why have you stopped the vehicle?"

"I'm sorry for telling Alice."

She remained silent and turned her gaze forward.

I didn't realize aliens could be stubborn.

"Bella, I don't want you to be upset with me. I won't betray your trust like that again, I promise."

"Promise?" She glanced at me. Her hair fell into her eyes. "What is a promise?"

"It's an oath I will stand by," I responded. "I keep my promises. I won't tell Alice anything you don't want me to tell her."

Without thinking, I moved the hair out of her face to see her dark eyes. I needed her to believe me even if I wasn't sure why. Her cheeks turned pink at my touch.

This peculiar, pretty alien was blushing because of me?

"Thank you," Bella whispered. Her gaze was soft for a split second before she frowned and turned away. She lifted her hands to her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows as if to understand what was happening to her.

Her annoyance and confusion was endearing.

"I-We-you should-" she stuttered and huffed in frustration. Suddenly, the passenger window shattered.

"Jesus!" I shouted, startled.

"My name is Bella!" She snapped. "I apologize for your window." She held her hand up and it immediately went back into place. "We should continue toward our destination."

My lips quirked and immediately I began laughing uncontrollably. This...Bella was incredibly entertaining when she wasn't trying to kill me.

"Tell me why you are doing that!"

She demanded, pointing at me.

"I'm sorry-you're just...funny."

"Funny?" Her eyes widened in horror. I began laughing again. Her arm shot out and latched on to mine as I felt the familiar burning sensation. My laughter stopped and was replaced with anger.

"Enough of that," I snapped grabbing her wrist. "If you do that anymore-that-that hurting me to get your way, I won't help you any more."

"You have no choice," she narrowed her eyes.

"I can leave you right here and drive away," I threatened.

"I will destroy your vehicle before you can get anywhere. If you are still inside it, that is the fault of your own."

"What-Really? You would kill me to get your way?" I wasn't fearful, but rather in disbelief over her suggesting such a thing.

"Yes," she growled, but I could see the hesitation in her eyes. She wasn't a murderer. Or a good liar.

"Nobody would help you, then," I released her wrist, watching the fire burn out in her eyes. "Stop hurting me."

I turned away from her and started the car up again. The tension was thick. Neither of us spoke for a while.

"I apologize for using my powers to manipulate you," she muttered.

"I'm sorry for laughing." I turned and smiled at her. She nodded and looked away.

"So...what happens after you save the world? Do you go back?"

"I have the choice of either staying or returning to my home planet."

"What will you do?"

"I...am still uncertain," she responded as we pulled into the parking lot of my place. I thought that over as I pulled into my space, but saved it for another time.

"Ready?"

"I am."

I opened the building door for her and she muttered a thanks before heading in. I led her to the second floor. We reached my apartment, and I unlocked the door and let her inside. I was nervous. I wasn't sure how to explain the situation.

"Tanya?" I called out.

"One second, baby!" I heard her respond. I glanced back at Bella only to see her glaring at something in disgust. It took a moment to realize that she was repulsed by the wall.

Nude pink.

"I know. I didn't choose the color."

"The walls are hideous."

"Pink actually represents a nurturing feeling. And unconditional love," I regurgitated Tanya's words. "And it is also non-threatening."

"The color pink also represents a lack of self-worth, passion, and energy. I understand how the color would be non-threatening," she turned to me. "There is little to it."

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and braced myself.

"Edward, I need to borrow money to buy a dress-" Tanya stopped short, eyeing Bella. "Who is this?"

Bella stared blankly at her.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is Tanya."

Neither of them moved to exchange pleasantries.

"Um..Bella is a-"

"Patient. Edward is assisting me with my problems."

I cringed. That was a horrible thing to lie about. Tanya smiled and turned toward me.

"Edward, sweetheart," she spoke lightly. "Why did you bring one of your...patients...home with you?"

I looked at Bella who simply shrugged.

"She is kidding. She is a friend of Alice's. I'm dropping her off after this." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, thank God," Tanya groaned and reached out her hand to shake Bella's. "Good one. I actually thought he brought a drug addict into our home."

"Tanya," I reprimanded.

"What?" She turned to me, dropping her hand. "I can't believe you do that. For little pay. Those people don't need your help. It's their choice."

"I believe what he does is admirable," Bella spoke softly. Tanya turned toward her. "He assists them with their struggles."

"Oh, please," Tanya rolled her eyes. "He listens to them bitch about their lives."

Bella narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. I was used to Tanya berating my career choice.

She didn't understand. Few people did.

"Tanya, what did you need?"

"Oh, right. I have to buy a new dress for this function coming up at work. We have a new employee and we have to celebrate," Tanya rolled her eyes again. His name is James and apparently, he is supposed to be great for our company. It's this weekend. I know it's last minute, but I really want you to be there with me. In my new dress." She grinned. I smiled back, shaking my head at her.

"You want me to wear your new dress?" I teased.

"Shut up," she giggled, moving closer to me. "Come with me on Saturday. And I'll pay you back for the dress!"

"Okay," I smiled. She leaned up and kissed me on my lips. We had barely touched when I heard something explode. Tanya yelped and flew back.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, looking around. She ran into the kitchen and I stared at Bella. She glanced down at her hands which were shaking. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. She shook her head as if to say she didn't know what happened.

"It was the lamp! That's so weird." Tanya came back to where we were. "Sweetheart, can you clean that up? Maybe it was left on too long. I have to run. It was nice to meet you, Brenda."

Neither of us corrected her before she left.

I narrowed my eyes at Bella.

"I will fix it," she spoke quickly and tried to run past me. I grabbed her arm.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded.

"I did not intend to destroy anything. I am uncertain of what happened." She sounded as though she was in a panic.

"You need to control yourself," I spoke calmly. She nodded and left to clean up the mess she made.

I rubbed my eyes. I wouldn't think about any possible reasons for why that happened. I needed to get this whole saving the world ordeal taken care of immediately and then I could get back to my normal, boring life.

One without this strange creature.

She returned to the room.

"What now?"

"We must find the rogue being."

"How do we do that?" I asked. "He could be anywhere."

She shook her head and closed her eyes concentrating. After a few moments, Bella opened her eyes.

"I believe he is near."

"What? How do you know?"

"I can feel his energy. Anytime he uses his powers, I can sense it. He must have used them recently."

"Wow. Where is he?"

"Maybe...maybe fifty kilometers away," she controlled her breathing and made her way to the door.

"What is that, like 30 miles? He's that close?" I was feeling panicky. What would we do if we found him.

"I feel his powers. They appear to be that far away."

I followed her back out to my car and she stopped short.

"He is moving closer," she whispered.

"How close?" My heart was racing.

She shook her head. A thought struck me.

"Wait a minute. If you can sense him because of his power use...then can't he do the same?"

She looked up at me, and I saw the fear and determination pooling in her eyes.

"We should probably get moving," I suggested. "And fast."

* * *

**Please let me know how crazy you think this is :-)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Bravery**


End file.
